There are a variety of conventional displays that offer an interactive experience supported by a computing system. Computer displays, for example, display images, which often have visualizations of controls embedded within the image. The user may provide user input by interacting with these controls using a keyboard, mouse, controller, or another input device. The computing system receives that input, and in some cases affects the state of the computing system, and further in some cases, affects what is displayed.
In some cases, the computer display itself acts as an input device using touch or proximity sensing on the display. Such will be referred to herein as “touch” displays. There are even now touch displays that can receive user input from multiple touches simultaneously. When the user touches the display, that event is fed to the computing system, which processes the event, and makes any appropriate change in computing system state and potentially the displayed state. Such displays have become popular as they give the user intuitive control over the computing system at literally the touch of the finger.
For instance, touch displays are often mechanically incorporated into mobile devices such as a tablet device or smartphone, which essentially operate as a miniature computing system. That way, the footprint dedicated for input on the mobile device may be smaller, and even perhaps absent altogether, while still allowing the user to provide input. As such, mobile devices are preferably small and the display area is often also quite small.